A Family and an Adventure
by Shadow1176
Summary: An Elezen who fought in Eorzea's military. His daughter, a fearsome spy. And of course, all of their friends in a little Free Company known as the Aria of Fantasy. This is their adventure, and their story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I finally started this! But I might not update it that often. Either way, please enjoy.

It was a sunny day when they arrived.

Massive airships of wood and steel touched down upon their landing platforms, whether they be harbors or areas cleared for aircraft landings.

High above, the miraculous sun shined brightly, as the clouds floated by unperturbed.

The deep valleys of the lands further in had been covered by the massive mountains, each being of great significance to the people with thousands of years of history behind them.

It was here that a very curious man stepped off of his transport vessel, and entered the land of Doma for the first time in his life...

* * *

"Bravo Company, you've been assigned to patrol detail around the perimeter of the capital, Kotori, our current location. Charlie Company, you've been assigned to..."

In the back of the briefing room, an old elezen male checked up on his weapons, a standard issue rifle of Eorzean make and a handgun originating from the same place, each lovingly cared for by their owner as he glanced forward as the commanding officer said, "Delta 7, you've been assigned to inner work on criminal aspects of the interior of the city. You'll find a contact at your marked locations. That is all. Dismissed!"

The room's occupants stood, some stretching while some rushed out of the door, eager to get to their assignments or to just escape the briefing room.

The Elezen stood quietly, and made his way towards the front of the camp, where the vehicles that would take his squad into the city awaited.

"Captain Rose? If I might have a word?"

The Elezen turned around with a perfect aboutface as he responded, "At ease Staff Sergeant, and please, call me Lazuli. What is it?"

The Staff Sergeant fumbled about for a moment before he handed a small envelope to Lazuli, saying, "A message from General Hewley sir. He said that you would want to see this."

With another salute, the Staff Sergeant turned and walked away, as Lazuli opened the letter while walking towards his squad's carriage.

Within the envelope was a handwritten letter, simple text lining it as Lazuli read, " _Captain Rose, you'll be meeting with a contact who will be accompanying you into the field. They're well trained in combat situations, but won't be of much help to you in terms of battle prowess. Keep them safe._

 _-General Angeal Hewley."_

As Lazuli placed the letter into a pocket, he marked the back of it, where additional instructions had been placed for meeting the contact.

As Delta 7 settled into the back of the chocobo led carriage, they made checks on their weaponry as Lazuli stared into the distance, looking towards the faint sight of Kotori.

The chocobos gave a cry as the driver patted them on the back, and Lazuli's squad hit the road that headed into Kotori...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Our Free Company, Aria of Fantasy, is on Datacenter Aether, in the world of Sargatanas. Please enjoy.

As the chocobo carriage stopped near their destination, Delta 7 disembarked and dropped down, spreading out in a loose formation to cover their backs.

While the area that they were in wasn't particularly dangerous, it never hurt to be prepared.

Within moments, they came upon a small clearing, in which a small figure shrouded in a cloak signalled to them.

Lazuli's hands motioned for the squad to set up a perimeter, many of them moving to cover the other entrances as he walked towards the figure, whistling out a seven beat tone before calling out, "Oly Oly Oxen Free."

"Oly Oly Oxen Free, We're all out in the free, we're all free."

Lazuli's hand met his shoulder as he gave a courteous bow, before he approached the figure and said, "You're our contact?"

"Yes, I am."

"You know, when the general said that our contact would be combat ready, I wasn't really expecting... this."

Lazuli glanced at the private who had spoken aloud, the hyur looking away in embarrassment as they checked back for incoming threats.

As the two looked at one another, Lazuli asked while unfurling a map of the city, "What should I call you?"

A brief motion of shock flitted across their body until the figure replied in a small voice, "... Lapis. I don't know my last name, never met my parents."

"Well then Lapis, what intel do you have for us?"

Their back straightened, and a sense of professionality overcame them as Lapis said, "I've marked targets in several locations, people who need to be subdued or outright assassinated. They're criminals, corrupt politicians, even important figures in our society. But they have to die if we are to have our freedom."

"Roger that. We'll hit these targets ASAP."

As Lazuli placed his map back into its slot and signalled to the squad to begin moving, Lapis called out, "You received additional instructions, didn't you?"

Lazuli's eyes flitted back towards Lapis' seemingly expectant posture, as he nodded and responded, "Yes, you'll accompany us. I trust that you will stay safe?"

A nod answered him, as the squad began moving into the rest of the city...

* * *

A combat blade pierced the neck of the Garlean officer, small gasps silenced as the ninja dragged them back into the shadows, placing the body behind a corner as they nodded toward the back.

Two others ghosted through the patrols of the Garlean force, taking shelter within the shadows as they moved toward the position of the ninja.

"Where the hell did you learn your rogue skills? The kitchen?"

To the ninja's words, Lazuli whispered, "A few lessons from a guild, actually."

A sigh came from the ninja as they said, "At least the little one is proficient."

True to their word, Lapis ghosted through the area with ease, as opposed to Lazuli's bumbles and barely adequate stealth.

Months had already passed during their stay in Doma. True to the nation's promise, Eorzea kept their international forces in Doma, assisting their plight from the Garlean forces stationed within the city state while the throne was still being contested.

Dozens of important figures had already been assassinated, and other incidents had reported in that the Garlean forces were terrified out of their wits at the sight of a blood stained madman wielding an axe. Delta 4's handiwork, as it were.

Over time, the pair of Lazuli and Lapis had grown closer to one another. No longer would they be strangers to one another, and instead their interactions were friendly, almost familial, according to the rest of the squad.

With a hand up to his linkpearl, Lazuli whispered, "All callsigns, report in."

"Delta 2, black magic now active, illusion barriers in place for your concealment."

"Delta 3, Protective barriers up, healing now active."

"Ahahaha!"

"Deltas 4 and 5 at another outpost, 4 is currently under berserk, now providing cover fire with arrows."

A mutter from the ninja was overheard by Lazuli, "Teams of three my arse, I could handle this on my own..."

As the ninja moved forward once more, their feet stepped silently across the courtyard-

" **WARNING, INTRUDER DETECTED. WARNING, INTRUDER-"**

The trio looked up, only to see a small device with a light blinking on it, the alarm still blaring as the three of them looked at one another and nodded.

The ninja pulled out their second blade, Lapis brought out a small staff, and Lazuli flicked his safety off.

They broke into a sprint, shouts following them as the trio dashed into the top of the outpost, gunfire ringing all around them as their chase led them higher and higher.

The Ninja's shouts rang out, "What the hell was that?!"

Lazuli vaulted over a table, putting a bullet into the eye of a soldier bringing their weapon to bear as he yelled back, "Prototype technology! Something called a camera, it lets them watch us with electrical eyes!"

The ninja's blades danced in a melody of blood, swipes and stabs piercing the cermet body armor of the Garlean troops, while Lapis dodged and weaved their way through the onslaught of troops.

But Lazuli? He was a raging storm, a calm lake.

Graceful in his footwork and his arms flowing into motion, Lazuli's dance of death removed dozens of souls from the realm of the living with precision gunfire, all of it within seconds and with incredible efficiency.

The ninja reached the room where the target resided, kicking in the door as their body froze, Lazuli and Lapis looking at them as the beeps flatlined.

Lazuli's arms encircled Lapis as the ninja yelled out an incantation, blue light beginning to form before the beeps stopped.

The explosions ripped through the corridor, the ninja caught within the explosion full force as the pair were blown back, the walls collapsing within themselves as Lazuli struggled to remain consciousness, legs moving into his field of vision as he glanced over at Lapis.

It was a girl. An Au'ra to be precise, with beautiful dark blue hair, and eyes the color of a enticing azure, surrounded by a circle of grass green. Her features, smooth and untainted save for the dirt.

She looked up, as Lazuli stared into her eyes.

For a brief moment, their very souls touched.

It was indescribable, what they felt, what even exactly happened.

In that instant, they knew each other. Knew everything about the other.

Knew that they intertwined by destiny. That the Mothercrystal had placed them together for a reason.

"... Lapis Rose. From now on, you'll be Lapis Rose. My daughter."

Despite the surrounding Garlean troops, Lapis replied softly, "Yes. Daddy."

They both nodded, the troops around them tensing as they shot up, separating as they flowed into combat.

Gunfire ripped into the surrounding troops, while the thwacks of a staff knocked them into unconsciousness.

All the while, through flips, dodges, and near misses, their sense of where the was never faltered, for wherever Lazuli went, Lapis would instinctively know. The same went for Lapis.

After the last Garlean soldier fell over, blood pooling from his throat, Lapis nearly fell over, exhausted from her encounter, only to be caught by lazuli, who set her on his shoulder before evacuating the premises.

As Lazuli glanced at the sleeping face of his now daughter, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and said, "I love you, little one."

They were a family. A family forged in the fires of battle, but a family nonetheless, closer than any other...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Leave me alone homework, I've been working on you for 5 hours OH GOD WHY ARE YOU THROWING MORE HOMEWORK AT ME.

Please enjoy.

Underneath the blue skies and numerous clouds, the two met upon the harbor where an airship remained docked.

Buried within a hug from Lazuli, Lapis whispered, "Do you have to go daddy?"

Stroking her hair with a soothing touch, Lazuli responded, "Yes. We've been ordered to return to Eorzea, and I can't just stay here. There's too much back home for me. Too many things that I have to return to. And you still have this war to fight."

A small sob escaped Lapis, her form quivering as Lazuli said firmly, "Lapis. Look at me."

Lapis' eyes drifted upwards, her own watery blue orbs meeting Lazuli's steely green ones.

He held out his pinky to Lapis, who took his finger with her own as he promised, "I swear that I shall one day come back for you. That I will one day find you again. And that when I find you again, I will bring you with me, and we'll live together, one happy family. Pinky Promise."

A moment passed, before Lapis burst out laughing, tears falling from her eyes as Lazuli grinned and said, "Hey, I take my pinky promises super seriously!"

As the duo calmed down, Lapis now sporting a sad smile while Lazuli had the same, the former said, "I'll miss you."

They came together for another hug as Lazuli said, "And I you, little one."

They separated, and as Lazuli boarded the transport airship back to Eorzea, Lapis waved as she shouted, "You better keep that promise old man!"

Lazuli chuckled and shouted back, "And you keep up on your studies young lady!"

As Lapis' figure grew distant, Lazuli sighed as he glanced to the front of the airship, crowded with several hundred other returning troops due to the airship's size and construction, as he turned his gaze to the west, where Eorzea awaited...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, it's been a long time. But hey, here's another chapter. Please enjoy.

" _Those meteors look beautiful."_

Such were Lazuli's thoughts, as he gunned down yet another squad of Garlean infantry.

His squad had been assigned to the destruction of key Imperial outposts, while the main armies of Eorzea, namely the Immortal Flames, the order of the Twin Adder, and the Maelstrom, met their Imperial counterparts, the VIIth Legion on the Carteneau Flats, a wide expanse of barren wasteland, where forth the two mighty forces clashed.

"Kill them! Open fire!"

"For the emperor!"

Gunfire from magitek weapons pierced through their surroundings, Lazuli adjusting his aim, picking off targets with brutal efficiency as soldier after soldier fell to his marksmanship.

A combat knife strapped to his underbarrel served as a bayonet, several troops having been impaled or otherwise stabbed with lethal accuracy as Lazuli moved forward with the speed of a panther hunting its prey. Blood flew through the air freely as bullets pierced their vital organs, leaving many of the garlean troops dead before they even hit the ground.

Alongside him, a small Lalafellin known as Gali Jup, his squad's Bard loosed arrow after arrow, all manner of ammunition being launched whether they be incendiary, electrical, or even explosive by his nimble hands.

Further out front, their Warrior, a massive Rogydean known as Raven King cut through waves of Imperials, bloodlust flowing freely as his axe sung a song of death and steel.

To the center of the formation resided the Hyur Summoner known as Alice Margatroid and the Lalafellin Astrologian known as Vince Wayward, Deathflares and Benefic IIs being cast almost constantly, alongside a multitude of other magic types while a small pet known as Ifrit-Egi assaulted the garlean ranks with mighty slashes and torrents of flame.

Alice flashed a small smile at Lazuli, before continuing to reduce the Garlean forces to pieces with all manner of spells, Lazuli himself sighing as he placed another bullet into the throat of an Imperial soldier. They were the best of childhood friends, and while Alice was certainly attractive, he had his wife. That, and he assumed that the blonde haired White Mage that she had been talking to was already her girlfriend.

Though the Imperials were of a civilisation that expanded with the might of ancient Allagan technology, their low ranked forces posed naught but a passing blow to the squad of elite Eorzean soldiers.

As the last soldier fell and they checked around for their surroundings, they reported in their elimination of yet another outpost, added to a growing list already breaking 20 by their squad alone.

With no other targets nearby and the adventurers still keeping Imperial reinforcements from joining the fray, Lazuli motioned for the squad to retreat.

Their temporary chocobos rushed to their sides after a shrill whistle blast, the squad mounting the yellow birds before tugging on their reins to begin moving.

With squawks and warbles, the birds began moving, their speed and natural strength allowing to traverse most terrain with ease. The bodies of the fallen lay scattered along the roads and pathways, time having become a luxury as Delta 7 arrived at base camp.

Rows and rows of tents contained the reserves and the wounded soldiers of the Alliance, healers and doctors tending to their wounds with various methods, such as Conjury and physical remedies as created from alchemists alongside standard physical equipment.

Arriving at the command tent where several generals stood maneuvering figures and poring over maps, Lazuli gently cleared his throat before giving a salute, his voice professional as he said, "Captain Rose, reporting as ordered, generals."

One of them, General Hewley to be precise rose with a smile, his arms motioning in welcome as he said warmly, "Lazuli, it's good to see you back here."

A brief flash of a smile passed Lazuli's lips as he restated, "It's a pleasure to see you too General, but we still have a war to fight. Our orders?"

The General's eyes seemed to be reluctant to drop the line of conversation, but his face fell into one of composure as he said, "Of course. Come over here-"

"Command! We need help!"

The desperate voice came from the large linkpearl set in the center of the tent, its use as a command center requiring there to be a multi functional communications system with powerful operating capabilities.

Hewley's hands opened the emergency channel's communication while he quickly ordered, "Status report!"

The sounds of screaming and gunfire, of steel against steel rang out in the background as the voice yelled, "Right flank is collapsing to increased armored forces, we need reinforcements!"

"We're on it. Hold tight troops, we're on our way."

Cheers and gasps came from the line, as the communicator yelled, "Delta 7 is on their way! Hold the line!"

The line closed as the squad mounted their chocobos once more, grabbing necessary equipment on their way as Hewley said, "Good luck."

Lazuli responded, "The same to you," before mounting his chocobo and speeding off towards the front lines...

* * *

Amidst skies of red and fields of blood, Lazuli found himself in awe.

Before him stood one of the greatest heroes to have ever lived. A man whose axe had dismembered garlean machinery and primals alike. A man whose strength surpassed the mightiest of soldiers, whose name would send men screaming in terror.

The Warrior of Light.

He was no stranger to strength, when not just a moment before, Lazuli had been engaging Garlean armor in shows of incredible agility and precision, bullets hitting tiny joint openings and vulnerable armor points in which the Garleans were unable to properly cover, and knives stabbing into their pilots with frequent ease.

But the warrior waded through legions of Imperials, several of them high ranking officers of impressive might, yet no match for the axe that had defeated so many others.

Though simple in design and not particularly pleasing to the eye, the weathered battle axe, crafted of powerful steel, cut through hundreds of troops with ease, coming back again and again to drink deeper and deeper into more Garlean blood as the warrior pressed onwards.

A stray bullet knocked his helmet off, the warrior struggling to regain his balance as arrows thudded into a pair of incoming Garleans, the Miqo'te archer throwing a protective shield around the downed warrior as she released a flurry of projectiles, each designed in some way to maim, kill, or otherwise disable the onslaught of troops. She was known as the Bard of Light.

Lazuli's attention turned away just as he saw the Lalafellin Healer of Light coming to the aid of the warrior, his own rifle placing a bullet puncturing the chest of the Garlean that tried to attack him.

Another dozen rushed his position, gunfire ringing out around his position as Lazuli's legs propelled him forwards, a high jump off the hill allowing for additional speed as he crashed into the first of the Garleans, a knife finding its way through their throat as Lazuli rushed forward, handgun barking in short bursts as he weaved through the squad seamlessly, dodging blades and gunfire while returning fire as he soon found himself standing in a circle of bodies.

He threw another magazine into his rifle as Lazuli glanced over at the Warriors of Light, now joined by their Paladin and Black Mage.

Having secured his back with a nearby Flames squad, Lazuli pulled out another gun from his inventory while depositing his assault rifle, the sniper rifle making its appearance as he set down and took aim at the horde approaching the Lights.

Accurate sniper fire wreaked havoc on the approaching force, the Warrior of Light's eyes flitting to where the gun retorts originated, nodding gratefully to Lazuli for his assistance

Lazuli continued firing, his shots clean and precise as the Lights moved forward, their movements powerful yet graceful...

When a cloud of dust ripped through through the entirety of the battlefield, the shockwave bringing down the thousands of soldiers that stood on the field.

Lazuli's eyes clouded over for a moment, until he looked up to an incredible flare of scorching light.

His knees hit the ground as he whispered, "No..."

Bahamut, the elder primal that had been trapped within the false moon of Dalamud...

Had awoken.

Great torrents of laser fire flared across the skies, the very sky itself set alight by primal fire of the highest magnitude.

Terrible screams and the cries of death accompanied the light show, garlean and eorzean troops alike fleeing the area as they sought to survive, if only for a while longer.

He bore witness to Archon Louisoix's stand against the great wyrm, the power of the Twelve sealing the dragon inside before it broke free. He watched as the great mage invoked an incredible spell, teleportation finding its way onto the figures of nearly everyone save for himself.

Even as Lazuli's own figure was enveloped within his teleportation own circle, his mouth whispered but a single name.

"Lapis..."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Oh look, my ACT is on saturday. I... should be studying. But I wanna write...

A pair of ears perked up, her eyes scanning the area for the faint warning that she had felt.

Her eyes narrowed slightly against the summer breeze, as she whispered, "Daddy..?"

She shook her head, dispelling any thoughts of her father and what she had heard to focus on the task at hand.

She glanced at the massive steel doors before her, watching the patrols of Garlean infantry while she took a deep breath, and leaped through one of the side entrances, coming out of her roll running.

As she sprinted through the Imperial complex, she thought, " _I have to end this war as quickly as possible, before we lose more lives for both sides..."_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love my chocobo, so here you go. I wanted to try writing for something that applies to everyone.

"Want a bird issued, you say? The I'll need to see your Flame Chocobo Insurance."

My hands rummage around the hammerspace of my inventory, finally finding the insurance certificate that I had painstakingly worked for, and present it to the Chocobokeep.

They glance at it, inspecting it for validity before they say, "Yes, everything appears to be in order."

They place the insurance aside and nod before saying, "A moment please. I'll be right back with your chocobo."

Minutes pass, as I fidget with worry. What if the chocobo doesn't like me? What if it attacks me whenever I try to interact with it? What if...

I shake my head. No, whatever happens will happen.

With these words in mind, I raise my head to the sight of the Chocobokeep leading a fluffy golden feathered chocobo garbed in light Ul'Dah armor.

As I meet their gaze, I realize it.

I had worried over nothing, for the chocobo wasn't angry and didn't want to attack me. We were friends, companions that would cooperate and work well together. All it took was a spark.

The chocobokeep nods and says, "And here he is! The fellow has been in high spirits the past few bells. He must have sensed that his master was coming!"

A smile graces my lips as they continue, "Now then, to make it official, you'll want to give your noble steed a name."

The chocobo gives a "Kweh!" before nudging his head closer to my face.

I smooth out the feathers on his head and say, "From now on, your name shall be..."


	7. Chapter 7

" _Hear... Feel... Think..."_

A pair of eyes blinked open slowly, the emerald orbs within shifting into focus to see what could only be the Lifestream. Soft blue light cast the space in beauty, his body simply floating along.

" _Warriors of Light... Come hither..."_

To his shock, figures appeared all around him, their forms different or alike to his own elezen shape. Hyur, Elezen, Miqo'te, Lalafell, Roegadyn, Au'ra, all of the primary races were present in the conglomeration before him.

 **Ting.**

The melodic sound of a soothing bell washed over them, as the crowd of floating people turned to the origin of the voice.

Monolithic in scale, majestic in stature, calming in surroundings, the Mothercrystal spoke.

" _I am Hydaelyn, whereforth all life comes from. Warriors of Light, the darkness encroaches, and its tide must be stopped before it consumes all. Thus do I grant you all my power."_

The area became awash with light, blue, orange, and red tinging the pleasant waves.

" _My will."_

Magical power suffused their beings, mana welling up within them to incredible amounts, simply waiting to be tapped into.

" _My strength."_

The physical might of past heroes enveloped them in waves of power, improving them to unimaginable heights of stamina.

" _My hope."_

Light shifted and spread, embracing the group as life was breathed into their souls thus completing their transformation.

If it had a body, the Mothercrystal would almost certainly have smiled as it proclaimed, " _Go forth my children. Go forth, and save this realm."_

Lazuli's eyes were met with a blinding white light, traces of magic covering his body as he was teleported, yet to where, none could say...

* * *

His eyes were met with the sun dappled leaves of a small forest, perhaps those of Gridania as Lazuli slowly lifted himself off the ground. A hop and a skip later, and he found himself looking out over the expanses of Eorzea, making his way to a certain desert city...


End file.
